1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, existing gaming machines are provided with a display arranged with a plurality of symbols, and the symbols are rearranged through an input operation of an input device, and a payout is awarded to a player according to the combination of rearranged symbols. In those above existing gaming machines, player's operation can affect the movement of the symbols (referring to Patent Documents 1 to 3).